Huida
by TouchBad
Summary: Dinamarca y Finlandia han huido junto, ¿Cómo es posible? Que eran el resto de los nórdicos al enterarse de la huida


Era un día cualquiera, nuestro amigos los nórdicos disfrutaban de unas vacaciones de semana santa en casa de Dinamarca, todos se encontraba durmiendo, no todos, las camas de Dinamarca y Finlandia se encontraban vacía, ¿Acaso habían madrugado? No estaban en ninguna parte de la casa, ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Alrededor de las once se levantaron el resto de nórdicos, primero se pusieron a desayunar hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de algo, la casa estaba demasiado en calma, faltaba alguien:

- ¿Se puede saber dónde está Anko?-preguntó Noruega

- Lo más seguro más seguro que este durmiendo, anoche se acostó tarde-le indicó Islandia

- Déjalo, así no molesta a nadie-dijo Suecia

- ¿Y Finlandia?-lo buscó Noruega con la mirada

- Ni idea-dijo Suecia

- ¿No durmió contigo?-le preguntó Islandia

- No quiso, dijo quería que durmiéramos separados-le contesto-Vamos a despertar a esos dos-

El noruego y el islandés asistieron, una vez que terminaron de comer fueron para hermanos decidieron despertar al danés mientras el sueco despertaría a su dulce esposa, al abrir la habitación la cara de esos dos cambiaron a preocupación al ver el cuarto del danés vacío, fueron para la habitación del finés pero también estaba vacía, en ella se encontraba Suecia sentado en la cama con su típica cara pero las manos las tenían en la cabeza y había una nota a su lado:

- ¿Pasa algo Sve?-le preguntó Noruega

- Han huido-le respondió

- ¿Quiénes?-le preguntó Islandia

- Mathias y Tino-les miró

Ambos hermanos no daban crédito a lo que decía Suecia, Fin y Den habían huido imposible, Berwald al ver que nos le creían le entrego una carta a los hermanos que pudieron comprobar que era la letra de Finlandia:

_Queridos hermanos:_

_Lo siento pero tanto Den como yo no podemos seguir huyendo de nuestro amor, ¿os preguntareis que desde cuándo? Pues todo ocurrió en la unión de Kalmar, yo vagaba por los pasillos del castillos cuando encontré a Den seminconsciente en suelo, no sabía qué hacer y no había nadie por alrededor así que tuve que reanimarlo y bueno le hice el boca a boca no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero cuando Den despertó no se apartó ,profundizo el beso, pero la cosa no quedo ahí, seguimos e incluso se podría decir que fue con la primera persona que lo hice días antes de pasar a dominio de Rusia, pero vosotros pensasteis que fue con Su-san y así hice que os lo creyerais._

_Los años habían pasado y Den y yo no podíamos seguir negando nuestro amor, así que nos seguíamos viendo en secreto y seguir con la llama de nuestro amor, que empezó en los pasillos de su castillo tras la firma de la unión de Kalmar, sentimos el daño que os estamos haciendo pasar pero es lo mejor, adiós para siempre, no sabemos si volveremos pero si lo hacemos lo haremos como pareja._

_Adiós hermanos_

_Firmado_

_La república de Finlandia._

Una vez que los hermanos terminaron de leer la carta no daba crédito a lo que leían ¿esos dos enamorados? Imposible ¿acaso Fin no amaba con locura a Sve y Den a Nor?, tuvieron que releer la carta una y otra vez para estar seguros de lo que estaban leyendo. Estuvieron sentados en la mesa del comedor con la carta encima y los tres con los brazos cruzados mirando el trozo de papel escrito:

- Tiene que haber un error-comentó Ice

- ¿Pero qué error?-le miro su hermano

- Noruega tiene razón-le apoyo Suecia-Han huido los dos con su amor, y es la letra de Finlandia-

Nadie dijo nada, seguían sin dar crédito a lo de la carta, Den y Fin juntos ninguno podía dar crédito así que decidieron que se irían a buscar a esos dos y preguntarle todo eso, se pusieron a buscar algo que les dijera a donde tendría que empezar su búsqueda, mientras tanto en la carretera se veía varios coches pero había uno en especial era un descapotable rojo y se veían a dos personas rubias, la que conducía tenía la cabellera despeinada y la otra algo arreglada:

- Mathias-le llamó

- Dime Tino-le preguntó

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que hacemos?-le preguntó algo preocupado

- Es la única manera de hacerlo, además nos hemos compinchado con la mitad de hoteles y restaurante para que nos ayuden-le sonrió

Finlandia le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras observaba la carretera, su plan tenía que salir a la perfección, mientras en casa del danés todavía seguían buscando algo que les dijera a donde iban, al final en la maleta de Fin encontraron un folleto de un hotel romántico y caro, tenían reserva para esa noche, sin pensarlo más dos veces cogieron un taxi y se pusieron en marcha para ese hotel, aunque no lo pareciera Noru y Sve iban a matar a Den cuando lo vieran.

Tras media hora de viaje Den y Fin llegaron al hotel y se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos porque vieron el ala de Mr. Puffin así que pusieron en marcha su plan, Den giro la cabeza para la derecha y Fin a la izquierda y parecía que se estaban besando, Ice tuvo que coger a su hermano y a Sve para que no cometieran ninguna tontería, al cabo de un rato llego una señorita joven y bien guapa se acercó a donde estaban Fin y Den:

- La joven es bien guapa seguro que Anko empieza a ligar con ella y se pelean-comunicó Noruega

Ambas naciones asistieron:

- Pues aquí está la llave de su habitación-le indico-La más lujosa y la más romántica de todas las del hotel

- Muchas gracias señorita-le dijo Den mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Cogieron las maletas y tiraron para arriba mientras que los otros tres los seguían sigilosamente, hasta que Den y Fin esperaban hasta que a llegaba el ascensor, parecían hablar de algo:

- A ver si me voy a ponerme celoso por guiñarle un ojo a la recesionista-le dijo

- No seas celoso sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-le sonrió

Tras decir esas cosas con la mano que Den tenía libre atrajo al finés hacia él y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Eso puso más furioso a Suecia y Noruega estaba a punto de invocar a su troll para pegar a cierto danés, lo hubiera conseguido si su hermano no le hubiera detenido, una vez que llegaron a su planta el danés puso en la puerta de su habitación el cartel de no molestar, mientras que Suecia, Noruega e Islandia buscaban la forma de escuchar la conversación de la habitación, mientras, dentro Fin y Den lo tenían todo preparado:

- ¿Los ves?-le preguntó Fin

- Se acaban de meter en la habitación de al lado-le comunico retirando el cuchillo de debajo de la puerta-¿Listo?

Finlandia aceptó y ambos se subieron a la cama y empezaron mover los muelles como si lo estuvieran haciendo, mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua Noruega y Suecia tenían un aura siniestra al escuchar los muelles, pero no solo eso sino también los gemidos:

- Mmmm…Den…sigue-le pedía Fin

- Ahhhh…Tino…creo…que…me …voy…a…correr-le anunció Den

- Ahhh…yo…también-le indicó

De golpe los gemidos pararon y con ellos también los muelles de la cama, los tres nórdicos restantes solo de escuchar eso, hacía que dos quisieran entrar infraganti a la habitación para matar a los amantes si no fuera por cierto islandés que los detuvo antes de que cometieran un error, de golpe se volvieron a oír los muelles de la cama y los tres pusieron la oreja en la pared:

- Den, me voy a duchar-le anuncio Fin

- Espera Fin, y nos duchamos juntos para ahorrar agua-le indico

Tino solo asintió y entraron ambos al aseo, que por suerte tenía dos duchas cosas que los otros no sabían empezaron a ducharse cada uno por su cuenta y ya de paso los engañaban que lo hacían mientras se duchaban, mientras Suecia y Noruegas estaban atados a las camas, obra de Islandia, no quería que cometieran ninguna tontería:

- Ice, suéltanos-le ordenó Noruega

- Lo siento, hermano, pero no lo voy hacer para que hagáis una tontería-le dijo-Esperaremos a que se duerma y entonces entremos y hay los pillaremos, mientras tanto, no.

Al caer la noche, Islandia, Suecia y Noruega se quedaron dormidos, mientras, en la otra habitación Den y Fin estaban jugando a las cartas mientras oían los ronquidos de Suecia:

- No sé cómo puedes dormir todas las noches con esa escandalera-le comentó Dinamarca

- Una vez que te acostumbras puedes pasar la noche-le respondió-Además le amo, ¿No te pasa a ti lo mismo con Norja? Él te pega y aun así sigues intentándolo con él-

- Sí, cuando amas alguien no te importan sus defectos-le dijo

Ninguno volvió a decir palabra, siguieron jugando a las cartas, hasta que les entró sueño y se fueron a dormir, pues al día siguiente tendrían que hacer un montón de cosas. A las siete de la mañana, Dinamarca y Finlandia lo tenían todo preparado, salieron de la habitación con mucho sigilo, pagaron la noche y se fueron para su siguiente destino ya había que conducir un montón pero en una o dos horas harían una parada para que a los otros les dieran tiempo de alcanzarlos. A las nueve de la mañana los otros tres se levantaron de golpe porque volvieron a oír de nuevo los muelles del colchón, esta vez, a Islandia no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que su hermano y Suecia habían salido corriendo a la habitación de al lado. Lukas abrió la puerta con una patada:

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA ESE HIJO DE PUTA QUE SE DENOMINA REY DE NORTE?!-grito Noruega

En la habitación no había nadie, bueno, estaba una limpiadora que se quedó paralizada del susto que se había llevado cuando Lukas había abierto la puerta gritando.

- Perdona al escandaloso de mi hermano-se disculpó Emil

- Estamos buscando a estas dos personas-le dijo Berwald enseñándole una foto de Den y Fin

- Lo siento-se disculpó-Llegáis con dos horas de retraso, se fueron a eso de las siete, parecían muy enamorados-

- ¿Sabrás por casualidad a donde han ido?-le preguntó Lukas ya más tranquilo

- No, lo siento, a lo mejor-recordó y saco un papel-Tal vez hayan ido a ese restaurante-

- Muchas gracias-le agradecieron los tres

Tras salir de la habitación, se pusieron en marcha para el restaurante de la hoja, pero cayeron a la cuenta que si iban en taxi les iba a salir por un ojo de la cara, así que decidieron alquilar un coche y una vez alquilado se pusieron en marcha para ese restaurante. Al cabo de una hora decidieron parar en un autoservicio donde vieron a Dinamarca y Finlandia sentados en la misma mesa y uno al lado del otro:

- Están aquí-anunció Finlandia bajando la cuchara

- ¿Listo?-le preguntó Dinamarca

- Claro que sí-le anunció

Mientras los otros nórdicos entraban y se sentaban a unas tres mesas de ellos, pero lo estaban observando todo, Dinamarca pasó el brazo por el cuello del finlandés y lo besó ante los ojos atónicos de Noruega y Suecia, y ambos rompieron dos vasos, que, por suerte eran de plástico, Islandia llamo a una camarera.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?-le preguntó

- Si-le respondió Emil-Por casualidad no sabrán de lo que hablan esos dos-

- Si-le contestó

- ¿Nos lo podría decir?-preguntó Lukas

- Claro-le contestó-Algo que celebrar su amor prohibido, dentro de tres días, y esto es lo que les puedo decir-

- Muchas gracias-le agradeció Berwald

La camarera se despidió de ellos y siguió su trabajo, mientras los otros tres observaba la escena de Den y Fin dándose de comer el uno al otro o limpiandose cuando alguno se manchaba y mientras pasaba eso Ice tenía que sujetar a los otros dos para que no hicieran ninguna tontería, de golpe, Dinamarca y Finlandia se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, una vez fuera cerca de su coche Den cogió a Fin de la mano y lo atrajo hasta él dándole un beso, después se subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha para ir a su siguiente destino, mientras les seguían Noruega, Islandia y Suecia con mucho cuidado. Después de dos horas de conducir llegaron a un restaurante que era súper romántico, Dinamarca y Finlandia se sentaron en frente de ellos, mientras los otros tres los observaba:

- ¿Están?-le preguntó

- Sí, y si vieras al cara de Sve y Noru-le dijo Dinamarca intentando no reírse

- Pues que se esperen a mañana-le dijo-Las caras le van a cambiar, ¿Lo llevas?-

- Sí-le contestó

Finlandia cogió a Dinamarca depositando dulce besos mientras los nombrados anteriormente tenían la cara de matar alguien, pero Islandia no los dejaba:

- Llevamos un día siguiéndolos y es verdad-comento Islandia

- Hay que seguir seguirlos durante tres días más-comentó Noruega

- Yo todavía no me lo creo-comento Suecia-Aquí hay gato encerrado-

- Tenemos saber que traman esos dos-dijo Noruega

De golpe sonó el móvil de Finlandia , miro quien es, y al verlo sonrió:

- ¿Es él?-le preguntó Dinamarca

- Así es-le respondió- ¿Contesto fuera o aquí?-

- Aquí, por si se les ocurre acercarse-le dijo

- Hola-respondió- Así e,s ahí pasado mañana, te dije tres días contando hoy, pues claro hoy, mañana y pasado, bien, me alegro, sí, nos vemos-

- ¿Cuando se pensaba que era?-le preguntó

- Dentro de tres días pero un días después de la fecha indicada-le dijo

Ambos se rieron de cómo era esa persona de despistada pero eso le encantaba a cierta personita que le iba a ser muy feliz cuando lo viera. Después de terminar de comer se fueron para donde estaba su hotel, esta vez los ascensores se podía ver la gente que pasaba o subía por los ascensores, en unos iban Finlandia y Dinamarca abrazados y dándose besos, mientras en lo otro Noruega y Suecia tenían ganas de pegar puñetazos a alguien, cuando llegaron a su habitación hicieron la misma actuación que la última vez e Islandia tuvo que hacer la misma táctica que la vez anterior.

A la mañana siguiente los estuvieron siguiendo hasta un restaurante , lo que sorprendió a los tres bastante es que era un restaurante algo romántico para momentos especiales, cuando entraron se sentaron y pusieron en el oído para saber lo que decían, de golpe se puso de pie Dinamarca tocando con una cuchara un vaso como si quisiera hacer un anuncio:

- Se me escucha bien-preguntó

- Más de lo que quisiera-susurró Noruega

- No me toméis por loco por lo que voy a decir-dijo- Pero amo a este hombre desde la primera vez que lo vi y cuando me salvó, así que Tino Väinämöinen ¿harías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo?-

Tras decir esas palabras Noruega y Suecia casi se ahogan por lo que había dicho, Mathias se puso se rodilla y sacando de su bolsillo una caja de tercio pelo con un anillo:

- Mathias Kolher, aceptó-dijo feliz Tino

Tras aceptar, le puso el anillo en el dedo corazón y se dieron un apasionado beso, delante de todo el mundo y bajo la atenta mirada de los tres nórdicos:

- ¿Y dónde será la boda?-preguntó una señora

- En el lugar donde comenzó todo-le comunicó Tino

- Vivan los novios-gritó todo el restaurante

De golpe, alguien gritó:guerra de comida, con esa guerra hicieron que Dinamarca y Finlandia desaparecieran entre la comida volando, los otros salieron y se sentaron en un banco pensando en lo que había pasado:

- Se casan-dijo Islandia

- No puede ser-se negaba Suecia

- Hay que impedir la boda-anuncio Noruega

- Si ni si quiera sabemos dónde es-le comunico Suecia

- En el castillo de la unión de Kalmar-dijo Islandia-Ahí fue donde empezó todo

Noruega y Suecia asintieron así que se montaron en el coche y empezaron a ponerse en marcha el viaje era largo y les llevaría todo el día y la boda si no se equivocaban era mañana, mientras tanto en el castillo lo preparaban todo dándoles una pista de donde estaría cada uno:

- ¿Así estará bien?-les preguntó alguien

- Si-le confirmo Finlandia- Nos vamos poniendo en nuestros puesto-

Dinamarca y la otra persona aceptaron y cada uno se metió a la habitación y lo dejaron preparado para mañana para cuando llegaran sus invitados. La noche cayó rápido y se fueron a dormir mientras en la carretera los otros tres seguían conduciendo a pesar de que la noche había caído, pero no querían parar de conducir, querían llegar, pero el cansancio les obligo a parar en un motel.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha para el castillo, después de dos horas de viaje llegaron pero olvidaron que era muy grande así que se separaron para buscarlos mejor, mientras, en las habitaciones, las tres personas que había se pusieron hacer ruido con el colchón para que los oyeran, vamos por partes: en primer lugar estaba Suecia, cuando oyó el ruido y vio que provenía del cuarto que compartió con Finlandia, se cabreó y entró, al abrir la puerta solo descubrió a Tino sentado en la cama provocando el ruido:

- ¿Dónde está?-le preguntó

- ¿Quién?-le miro Finlandia

- Tu prometido-le respondió

- Yo no tengo prometido-le sonrió-Solo te tengo a ti, Su-san-

- Pero la carta, lo del hotel, la habitación y el restaurante-le contó

- Es todo mentira, era para que no siguierais-le dijo y le dio un beso-Feliz unión de Kalmar-

Berwald no contestó solo le dio un beso apasionado y lo llevó hasta la cama donde empezó a quitarle la ropa y Finlandia hizo lo mismo con él, Suecia se alegró de que no se casara con Den. En segundo lugar esta Islandia cuando oyó el ruido y vio que provenía de su cuarto se cabreó por hacerlo en su habitación, abrió de golpe la puerta y descubrió a Hong Kong:

- ¿Dónde están?-le preguntó

- ¿Quiénes?-le miro Hong Kong

- Los novios-le miro

- No hay novios, bueno al menos que yo sepa-le dijo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó extrañado

- Que tú y yo somos novios, ¿no?-le dijo

A Islandia no le dio tiempo a responder pues tenía a Xiang besándolo y llevándolo a la cama donde ambos se pusieron a quitarse la ropa, aunque seguían sin entender nada de lo que había pasado y por último lugar se encontraba Noruega cuando oyó el ruido y vio que provenía del cuarto que compartió con Dinamarca se alteró más y abrió la puerta con una aura de cabreo pero desapareció cuando solo vio a Dinamarca con una gran sonrisa:

- ¿Dónde está?-le preguntó

- ¿Quién?-le miró Dinamarca

- Tu prometido-le respondió

- Yo no tengo prometido-le sonrió-Solo te tengo a ti, Norge-

- Pero la carta, lo del hotel, la habitación y el restaurante-le contó

- Es todo mentira, era para que no siguierais-le dijo y le dio un beso-Feliz unión de Kalmar-

Noruega no dijo nada porque tenía al idiota de Anko **,su** idiota, besándolo y era feliz sabiendo que no se casaba con Finlandia, si no que amaba a él y a nadie más, Lukas tiró a Mathias a la cama y él se subió encima de él y empezó a desabrocharle camisa mientras le besaba y Mathias hacía lo mismo, los tres esa noche acabaron haciendolo con sus respectivas parejas. A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el salón desayunando y Finlandia y Dinamarca les explicaron todo lo que había pasado:

- Así que nos tendisteis esta trampa para esto-dijo Islandia

- Todo lo que vimos y oímos era mentira-dijo Noruega

- Así es-afirmaron los dos

- Pues feliz unión de Kalmar-dijo Finlandia

Todos desayunaron, algunos suspiraron felices porque sus peores pesadillas no se habían hecho realidad

**Espero que os guste es mi primer oneshort de los nordicos**


End file.
